1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting system and an electronic component mounting method of mounting electronic components on a plurality of individual substrates held in a carrier by soldering to thereby manufacture an individual mounted board.
2. Related Art
An electronic component mounting system that mounts electronic components on a substrate by soldering to thereby manufacture a mounted board is formed by connecting a plurality of apparatuses for mounting of electronic components, such as a solder printing apparatus, an electronic component mounting apparatus, and a reflow apparatus. A technique for giving a function of automatically determining whether or not a component mounting operation has been properly performed by providing an inspection apparatus between apparatuses in order to perform quality control with high reliability in such an electronic component mounting system is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3344739).
In an example disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3344739, predetermined monitoring items are detected by providing an inspection apparatus in each portion of a mounting board production system formed by connecting a plurality of operation portions, such as a solder printing portion, a component mounting portion, and a soldering portion. For example, a cream solder printing inspection apparatus is provided in the solder printing portion and printing state monitoring items, such as failure in soldering and deviation of printing position, in a substrate printed by a printer are detected. In addition, in the case where these detection results deviate from a normal range and fall within an alarm region, facilities located at upstream and downstream sides are made to output an operation control instruction for correcting the results by changing the operation state. For example, when the printing position deviates with a specific tendency, an operation change instruction for correcting the positional deviation is output to the upstream printing apparatus and an operation change instruction for correcting the component mounting position according to the state of positional deviation is output to the downstream component mounting apparatus.
In recent years, a small-sized mounting board is widely used as an electronic apparatus is made small. In general, a component mounting work for such a small-sized board is collectively performed on a plurality of substrates in many cases. Accordingly, a form in which a plurality of small-sized individual substrates are held on a carrier is adopted. However, in the case when an inspection function of a known electronic component mounting line including the above-mentioned example in the related art is applied to such component mounting form in which a plurality of individual substrates are held on a carrier, the following problems occur. That is, when a plurality of individual substrates are held on a carrier, the individual substrates are not necessarily held at the accumulated positions set beforehand within the carrier but the positions usually vary in a predetermined range. For this reason, solder position information acquired by a print inspection apparatus could not be used and mounting position correction could not be efficiently performed in a component mounting process.